


What's What and Other Shovel Talk

by kakaitalover



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misappropriation of Characters To Vent Frustration, Shovel Talk, Spelling Out the Incredibly Obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaitalover/pseuds/kakaitalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just as a side note, were you hit on the head at any point during the last hour or so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's What and Other Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Not All Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357561) by [daughterofmuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofmuses/pseuds/daughterofmuses). 



> I just got really frustrated with John while reading this one scene... And then _whoosh,_ fic happened. Definitely read the source fic, it's glorious!

Thomas Raith stared at John in disbelief.

“Yes,” he said finally, speaking slowly and clearly as for the mentally impaired. “Harry is pleasant and accommodating and sensible when he is between a rock and a hard place. That is how he reacts when he feels threatened. That is why you, the Denarians, half the White Council, the Red Court, the Black Court, most of the White Court, at least one dragon, and four of the eight rulers of Faerie all want to see him dead or enslaved. Because he is meek and compliant under pressure. Just as a side note, were you hit on the head at any point during the last hour or so? Maybe bounced off a wall a few times?”

“I catch your point, Mr Raith.”

“No, no, I don't think you do. Harry couldn't 'play nice' if you bought him an instruction manual and offered a lifetime's supply of Burger King as a prize. If he's acting nice and treating you with respect it's either because he's mind-controlled or because he genuinely feels kindly and respectful toward you. Having checked thoroughly for mind-control, the rest of us are assuming he has good reason to do so, and following his lead – with the unstated mitigating condition that if you fuck this up and hurt him, break his heart, betray him, or otherwise prove undeserving of his trust you will end up screaming for death a long time before you attain it. _That's_ my point. Think you caught it that time?”


End file.
